D A T A R
by bimbimbab
Summary: datar, ya hanya itu ekspresi yg aku kenal darinya. datar, ya hanya itu sifat yg aku kenal darinya datar, ya hanya itu sorot mata yg aku kenal darinya datar, ya hanya datar akan kah semuanya berubah ? entahlah ! mampukah luhan menemukan selain kata datar ketika berhadapan dengan seorang oh sehun ? happy reading !


helloooooo, saya baru dalam dunia fanfiction.. jadi mohon kritik dan saran dan kalian semuaaaaaaa

chu ~

maincast : Oh Sehun, xi luhan dan member exo lainnya

warning : GS, typos, gaje

Matahari tanpa ragu keluar dari singgasananya, membawa cahaya indah nan menyilaukan namun hangat dan menyapa seluruh penghuni jagad raya tidak terkecuali gadis cantik yg baru saja terbangun karena cahaya silau dan hangat itu masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Luhan, ya namanya luhan atau biasa dipanggil lulu. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya..mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali setelah semalam terombang-ambing dibawah alam sadar mimpi.

"Omooo ini sudah jam berapa ?" aku membelalakkan mata saat melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. "astagaa kau bodoh sekali lu, kenapa tadi malam kau lupa menyalakan alarm hah ? kau bodoh karena sudah tau ini hari pertama kau masuk sekolah !" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi dan memaki diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku.

Luhan langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Ya ini hari pertama luhan bersekolah dikorea, luhan pindah dari china dikarenakan orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membangun perusahaan baru dikorea dan memutuskan untuk menetap disana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi luhan menetap dikorea karena masa kecilnya selama tujuh tahun dihabiskannya dikorea sebelum pindah ke china, dan itu menjadikan luhan mahir berbahasa korea.

Dengan terpaksa luhan juga harus pindah sekolah padahal luhan sudah 1 Tahun mengenyam pendidikan di highschool dan sekarang luhan baru saja naik kekelas 2 namun harus pindah sekolah dan memulai kelas 2 nya dikorea dengan kurikulum yg cukup asing bagi luhan.

Setelah 5 menit luhan berada dikamar mandi luhan langsung mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dan bergegas turun kebawah sekedar menyapa sang eomma yg sudah menyiapkan sarapan namun luhan memutuskan utk tidak sarapan karena itu akan memperlambat waktunya.

"Lulu kau tidak sarapan sebelum berangkat ?"tanya eomma luhan yg bernama seohyun. "tidak eomma lulu sudah terlambat, lulu pergi dulu eomma" chu~luhan memberikan ciuman hangat dipipi eommanya dan bergegas pergi. Kalian bertanya dimana appanya ? tentu saja sang appa sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi karena dia merupakan pimpinan diperusahaan Xi Zhou Grup.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya mengenai wajah seorang namja tampan dan memaksanya untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Namja itu bernama oh sehun, berperawakan tinggi, kulit putih, rambut pirang, bibir pink tipis, mata sipit dan hidung yang mancung mengarah kedepan tentunya.

Sosok namja yg sempurna, namun mempunyai sifat yg sangat dingin, tidak banyak omong, bahkan terlalu cuek. Ya itulah sehun walau begitu dia merupakan namja populer disekolahnya karena ketampanannya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba meresapi cahaya yg membangunkannya pagi ini. Sehun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat jam weekernya sudah menunjukkan jam 8. "aissh aku pasti terlambat lagi dan pasti aku akan dimarahi lagi oleh kakek sihir yg satu itu !" sehun merutuki nasibnya nanti disekolah yg lagi-lagi akan kena marah oleh Donghae songsaenim yg termasuk guru paling killer disekolah dan kebetulan kelas pertamanya juga diajar oleh sonsaenim tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai sehun menuju kamar mandinya dan tidak sampai 5 menit sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengenakan seragamnya. Kemudian dia mengambil kuci mobilnya dan segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

Kalian juga bertanya dimana kedua orangtuanya ? sehun tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen yg cukup mewah, bagi sehun tidak ada bedanya dia tinggal dirumah atau diapartemen karena sama-sama sepi. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan karena jarak rumahnya terlalu jauh dari tempat dia bersekolah jadi dia memutuskan untuk menetap diapartemen dekat sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

SM Art High School satu-satunya sekolah yg menjadi pilihan luhan karena sekolah tersebutlah yg jaraknya paling dekat dari rumahnya. Sesampainya luhan disekolah dia langsung berlari menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

Aku sampai disekolah baruku dan sesegara mungkin aku berlari mencari ruang kepala sekolah menanyakan dimana kelasku dan mendengarkan pengarahannya tentang seluk beluk sekolah ini.

BRAAKKK

AWWWW.. aku jatuh tersungkur dan ya pantatku sangat puas merintih kesakitan karena menghantam lantai.

Aww aku berusaha menahan sakit dan aku melihat namja yang menabrakku hanya diam dan kemuadian langung berlari, aku sangat yakin namja tadi terlambat sama seperti ku.

Yasudahlah aku lanjut mencari ruang kepala sekolah dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, kepala sekolah memanggil guru yg akan menjadi wali kelasku dan dia langsung mengenalkan diri begitu juga aku.

Yoona sonsaenim itulah nama wali kelasku, dan kalian tau dia sangat cantik. Songsaenim langsung mengantarku ke kelas yg akan ku tempati, tepat dikelas 2-2 dia berhenti dan mengetuk pintu kemudian aku dipersilahkan masuk.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika aku masuk, ya k arena namja yg menabrakku tadi ternyata sekelas denganku dan dia sedang menghadap kepada songsaenim yg mengajar, tentu karena tadi dia terlambat.

Songsaenim menyuruhku masuk dan kemudian menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai disekolah tentu saja aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku, sebelum aku sampai kelas aku menabrak seorang yeoja dan berhasil membuat pantatnya mendarat mulus kelantai.

Aku tau dia pasti kesakitan dan apa yg bisa ku perbuat aku hanya memikirkan diriku yg akan dimarahi songsaenim jika aku terlambat terlalu lama dan alhasil aku langung berlari meninggalkannya tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah sampai dikelas aku mengetuk pintu dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajanm dari songsaenim. " maaf songsaenim saya terlambat karena tadi pagi ada sedikit masalah" aku mencoba mencari alasan tapi ahhh otakku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

" kau, sudah berapa kali kau terlambat ketika pelajaranku tuan Oh ?" aku hanya diam ketika songsaenim menanyakan hal itu. "jika sekali lagi kau terlambat, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut pelajaranku lagi, dan…" belum sempat songsaenim melanjutkan kata-katanya terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Permisi kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari china dan dia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian, selanjutnya aku serahkan kepadamu donghae-sshi" begitulah yang dikatakan yoona songsaenim.

Dan donghae songsaenim pun mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk, aku sedikit terkejut karena murid baru tersebut adalah yeoja yg kutabrak tadi dan bisa kulihat yeoja itu juga sedikit kaget melihatku ada dikelas ini.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap donghae sonsaenim kepada yeoja tersebut dan dia langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeonghaseo, naeun Xi Luhan imnida" salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya "

Oh jadi namanya luhan, dan jika kuperhatikan dia termasuk yeoja yg cantik bisa dilihat dari semua namja dikelas sangat terpukau melihatnya.

"Anyeong Luhan-ssi, kau boleh duduk disitu ada tempat kosong, dan kau sehun kau juga boleh duduk kali ini kau ku maafkan tapi lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" "khamsahamida ucap kami bersamaan".

Dan aku baru sadar jika satu-satunya tempat kosong tersebut adalah disebelahku dan otomatis dia akan menjadi temang sebangkuku. Ah bukannya aku tidak mau hanya saja aku sudah biasa duduk sendiri dan sekarang aku mempunyai teman sebangku apalagi dia seorang yeoja.

.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha menyesuaikan diri dikelas baruku dan ternyata tidak sesulit yg kubayangkan.

Mereka semua sangat ramah, buktinya aku cukup dekat dengan yeoja yg duduk diseberangku, namanya kim minseok atau biasa dipanggil xiumin tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya baozi karena pipinya itu sangat dempem dan membuatku selalu ingin mencubit pipinya hahaha.

Semua orang begitu ramah padaku tapi tidak dengan namja disebelahku, ahhh kenapa aku harus duduk sebangku dengannya, dia sangat dingin, pendiam bahkan terlalu cuek, semua ekspresi yang keluar dari wajahnya hanya datar,rutukku dalam hati.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, xiumin langsung mengajakku ke kantin dan dengan senag hati aku menerimanya.

Setelah memesan xiumin bertanya semua tentangku, mulai dari dimana rumahku ? kenapa aku jadi pindah ? kenapa aku bisa sekolah disini ? semunya dan aku hanya menjawab seadanya.

Kemudian aku melihat 6 org namja datang secara bersamaan menuju kantin, dan situ ada si namja cuek. Semua murid begitu terkesima melihat mereka entahlah ku pikir karena mereka semua tampan.

"Eheem" sampai segitunya memperhatikan mereka lu ?" xiumin berdehem kepadaku dan mendapati diriku memperhatikan namja-namja tadi.

"ahh ani, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa semua orang terutama para yeoja begitu kagum melihat mereka ?" kataku pada xiu

"tentu saja mereka semua begitu terpukau, semua namja tadi adalah namja popular disekolah kita .. genk mereka bernama Exo." Lalu….

Mereka semua merupakan orang kaya, mereka juga tampan dan juga berprestasi. Genk mereka berisi 6 orang..

Pertama : Suho, kelas 2-1. Dia merupakan anak orang kaya kedua di Koran selatan dan dia termasuk murid cerdas.

Kedua : Wu yifan atau kris, dia yang paling tinggi dia merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Dia juga orang china sama sepertimu emm dia juga kelas 2-1 dan dia sudah mempunyai yeojachingu bernama huang zitao ahh yeojachingunya satu kelas dgn kita lu

Ketiga : kim jongdae atau chen, kelas 2-1 suranya sangat bagus dan dia termasuk orang jahil. Dan dia emmm namjachinguku.

"mwoo ? jadi kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu ?" tanyaku memotong penjelasan xiuhan. "Ne aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu, bisa kulanjutkan ?"

"Ahh ne ne lanjutkanlah"

Keempat : park chanyeol, dia sangat ceria dan dia suka sekali tersenyum bahkan ketika dia senyum dia terlihat seperti malaikat yg sangat tampan, dia kelas 2-1

Kelima : kim jongin atau kai, dancenya sangat bagus dia sering menjuarai kompetisi dance dan sangat akrab dengan sehun teman sebangku mu, dan dia sekelas dengan kita, dia duduk didepanmu lu, kau tidak menyadarinya ?

"belum sempat aku menjawab xiuhan sudah melanjutkan penjelasannya."

Keenam : tentu saja, Oh sehun teman sebangkumu. Dia sangat tampan, kaya dan juga cerdas. Tapi sifanya sangatlah dingin, cuek, tidak terlalu banyak omong.

Dan mereka semua adalah anggota tim basket disekolah kita.

Akhirnya penjelasan panjang lebar xiumin selesai juga. Tak lama setelah itu beberapa yeoja menghampiri kami. " hai xiu kau punya teman baru rupanya, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannyakepada kami hah ? apa kau melupakan kami karena sudah mempunyai teman baru ?" ucap salah seorang yeoja. "ahh mian, tadi aku kekantin duluan karena kelas kalian belum keluar, baiklah dia murid baru disekolah kita dan kebetulan dia sekelas denganku, namanya xi luhan."

"Anyyeong, Xi luhan imnida" "anyoeng" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"D.o kyungsoo imnida, kita juga sekelas lu"

"Byun baekhyun imnida, aku kelas 2-1"

"huang zitao imnida, aku kelas 2-1.. dan ini zhang yixing dia juga kelas 2-1, apa kau orang china ? karena margamu adalah xi ?

"Ah ne aku orang china" "aku dan yixing juga orang china ahh senang mengenalmu lu" "aku juga senang mengenal kalian semua."

"Apa kau ada acara setelah pulang sekolah lu ?"tanya baekhyun.

"tidak, aku tidak ada acara, memang kenapa ?"

"ah kebetulan sekali, setelah pulang sekolah ada pertandingan basket dan kami semua akan pergi menonontonnya, kau harus ikut !"

"baiklah, dengan senang hati."

Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi " ahh kita sudah harus masuk, ayoo" ucap xiumin kepada kami semua. "jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul didepan kelas 2-1 ne" ucap baekhyun mengingatkan. "okee" ucap kami serentak.

-tbc-


End file.
